Breastfeeding
by yunhofan
Summary: Yunjae one-shot. Jaejoong is a 20 years old widow with a son. He is working at Yoochun's place as a housekeeper. She met Yunho, a 33 years old workaholic programmer at Yoochun's place when she is breastfeeding her son and Yoochun's son. Warning: gender switch Jaejoong, smut, Yunjaemin threesome(?)


**Breastfeeding**

**Title:** Breastfeeding

**Genre:** drama, romance

**Pairings: **Yunjae

**Author:** yunhofan

**Rating: **NC-21

**Length:** one-shot

**Warning: **gender switch Jaejoong, smut, Yunjaemin threesome(?)

**Disclaimer: **The characters are not mine. I just borrow their name without permission.

**Characters: **Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu

Jaejoong is a 20 years old widow. She has a one year old son. Since her husband died in a car accident, she must work to fulfill her and her son's daily needs. She gets a job as a housekeeper at Yoochun's apartment.

Jung Yunho is a 33 years old programmer. He is staying at his apartment all the time, making computer programs. He really loves his job until he does not time to get a girlfriend.

Park Yoochun is 27 years old widow. His wife has died when she gave birth to their son. He lives next to Yunho's apartment.

**Breastfeeding**

Fate seems too cruel for a young woman named Kim Jaejoong. At her young age she must lose her beloved husband. She is just 20 years old this year. Last week she has just celebrated her 2nd wedding anniversary with her husband, but today her husband is gone forever, leaving her and their only son.

Jaejoong is an orphan. Her parents passed away when she was 5 years old. After that, she lived with her aunt and cousins. Living with them was like in a hell for Jaejoong. She must bear it for 13 years. Because she could not stand anymore to live with her aunt and cousins, she asked her boyfriend to take her away from that hell right after she graduated from high school.

Jaejoong's life after she has gotten married was not easy too. Her husband's family did not approve their marriage because she is from a poor family while her husband is from rich family. Jaejoong's husband chose Jaejoong over his family and it made him to be disowned by his family. She and her husband must live in so many difficulties.

Although their life was hard, Jaejoong and her husband lived happily because they loved each other. They had each other. Their happiness was completed when their first child was born. But, the happiness is not long lasting. Jaejoong's husband must leave this world forever. It means she must raise her son by herself without her husband.

It has been a week since Jaejoong's husband funeral. Jaejoong must move on. She must not be drowned in sadness forever. She still has her son. She must be strong for her son.

Jaejoong has a neighbor named Mrs. Lee. She was working to a widow named Park Yoochun as a housekeeper. But, she is too old now. She decides to retire and recommends Jaejoong to replace her. She knows that Jaejoong needs a job.

Jaejoong goes to Park Yoochun's apartment alone. She left her son with Mrs. Lee. Later she will ask her boss' permission to allow her to take her son along with her. She can't leave her son alone when she is working.

"Good morning, Mr. Park! My name is Kim Jaejoong. I was told by Mrs. Lee that you need a housekeeper to replace her." Jaejoong introduces herself in front of her soon to be boss.

Yoochun is staring at Jaejoong from head to toes a few times. Pretty, he thinks. If he does not have any girlfriend right now, maybe he will ask Jaejoong to be his girlfriend.

Jaejoong feels uncomfortable to be stared like that by Yoochun. She is very nervous and scared. She really wants to leave this place as soon as possible, but she really needs the job.

"I thought you are a middle aged woman. Mrs. Lee said that you are a widow." Yoochun is still staring at Jaejoong. "I never thought that you're this young."

"What's wrong with being a widow at my age?" Jaejoong does not like Yoochun's words.

"Please, don't misunderstand! I didn't mean to be rude. There's nothing wrong with it. I'm a widow too." Yoochun can sense that Jaejoong feels uncomfortable. He can control himself now. "Yeah, you're right. I need a housekeeper to take care of my apartment when I am working. Your working time is from 8 am until I come back from work about 7 pm. You have two days off on weekend. The first thing you must do is to prepare breakfast for me and my son. Is it alright for you?"

"Son? Do you have a son?" Mrs. Lee did not tell Jaejoong that Yoochun has a son.

"Yeah, I have a son. He is one year old. He is still sleeping now." Yoochun tells Jaejoong.

Jaejoong's expression is changed. She is so excited. "I also have a son. He has the same age as your son. Maybe they can get along well."

"Hmm, maybe you should take your son along with you. Junsu will be happy if he has a friend." Yoochun is smiling to Jaejoong.

The next day Jaejoong goes to Yoochun's apartment with her son. She is happy because she does not need to leave her son at home. "Good morning, Mr. Park!"

"Good morning, Jaejoong!" Yoochun is drinking a cup of coffee in his kitchen. He is wearing t-shirt and shorts. "Junsu is still sleeping. I'll wake him up. You can prepare the breakfast when I'm bathing him."

"You're bathing him by yourself?" Jaejoong is surprised.

"Of course. I'm his father. I can't be with him all day long. So, it is a chance for me to be with him." Yoochun answers.

"Wow!" Jaejoong comments shortly.

After Yoochun went to work, Jaejoong starts to clean Yoochun's apartment. She leaves her son with Yoochun's son in the living room to play with toys. Those little boys get along well. She does not need to worry.

Yunho stops his activity in front of his computer. He feels hungry. He takes a glance to the clock at the corner of his computer screen. It is time for lunch. No wonder he feels so hungry. Actually, his meal time is uncertain. He will eat if he feels very hungry.

Yunho gets up from his seat. He goes to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator, nothing is inside. There is no food left. He never remembers to go shopping for his daily life.

Yunho is too lazy to go shopping. He decides to go to the next door to ask for food. His relationship with Yoochun is good. Sometimes he eats at Yoochun's apartment if he is too lazy to go to buy foods. It is not that he does not have any money to buy food, but he just does not want to waste time to go shopping. Instead, he has a lot of money. He has many projects to make computer programs. Although he has a lot of money, he does not know how to spend it.

It is time for lunch. Jaejoong must breastfeed her son. She unbuttons her shirts and takes her right breast out of her bra. She puts her son on her lap and breastfeeds him.

Yoochun's son is watching Jaejoong and her son. He feels hungry too. He sees Jaejoong's son is sucking Jaejoong's nipple. He sees Jaejoong's son drinking milk. He wants to drink milk too. He envies Jaejoong's son a lot. So, he is crying to get Jaejoong's attention. "Huwaaaaaa!"

Jaejoong is startled. She forgot another little boy. "Jun-chan, you must be hungry."

Junsu nods. He is still sobbing.

"Do you want to drink milk too?" Jaejoong asks the little boy.

Junsu nods again. He keeps staring at Jaejoong's exposed breast.

"Alright, you can drink milk too." Jaejoong puts Junsu on her lap too and takes out her left breast. "You can drink milk too."

Junsu never drank milk from a breast. So, he does not understand how to drink the milk from Jaejoong's breast.

"Why don't you suck it?" Jaejoong is confused. Naturally, children will immediately suck the nipple if they are hungry. "Do you not want to drink it because I'm not your mother?"

Junsu does not answer. He keeps staring at Jaejoong's left nipple.

"Oh, I understand! You don't know how to drink the milk." Jaejoong inserts her nipple into Junsu's mouth. "Just suck it like you drink the milk from the bottle."

Hesitantly Junsu starts to suck on Jaejoong's nipple. At first he sucks it slowly. After he is used to it, he sucks it faster. He looks so happy.

Jaejoong can see Junsu smiling. She is happy too. He pities that little boy. Junsu never felt a mother's love.

Yunho press the bell of Yoochun's apartment, but nobody opens the door for him. "Mrs. Lee, it's me, Yunho. Do you have any food for me? I'm hungry." He does not get any answer. "Maybe Mrs. Lee is in the bathroom now." He decides to open the door by himself. He knows the code to unlock the door.

Yunho enters Yoochun's apartment. He directly goes to the kitchen. He finds some foods on the dining table. He grabs some foods and eats them. The seat where he is sitting now is facing the living room. He sees a girl whose boobs are sucked by two boys. "What the fuck is this?" The scene in front of him is too erotic for him.

Jaejoong is startled by Yunho's voice. She sees a stranger in the kitchen. She needs a few seconds to realize it. "Robber!" She thinks Yunho is a robber. She immediately runs to the kitchen, leaving the two little boys.

Yunho does not move from his place. He is enjoying a pair of boobs are bouncing and approaching him. 'They're coming! They're coming!'

Jaejoong hits Yunho's head by frying pan. "You robber! Take this!" She does not realize that she has not fixed her clothes yet.

"Ouch!" Yunho tries to block the frying pan by his arm. Although he feels hurt by the frying pan, he enjoys it. He can see the boobs very close. He catches Jaejoong's wrists by his hands.

Jaejoong is panicked. Her wrists are caught by Yunho. She is afraid that Yunho will kill her. She still thinks that Yunho is a sadist robber who will not doubt to kill his victim.

Yunho pushes Jaejoong to the wall. He pins Jaejoong's wrists above her head by his left hand. He leans closer to Jaejoong's face.

Jaejoong closes her eyes. "Please, don't kill me!"

Yunho wants to laugh seeing Jaejoong's expression, but he holds it. "I won't kill you, Babe! I just want to taste your boobs." He uses his right hand to squeeze Jaejoong's breasts.

Jaejoong is surprised. She immediately opens her eyes. Finally she realizes that her front upper body is exposed. "Let me go!" She is struggling to free her wrists.

"I don't wanna." Yunho licks Jaejoong's left nipple.

"_Umma!"_ Jaejoong's son is crying.

Because Jaejoong's son's is crying, Junsu is crying too. "Huwaaaa!"

"Let me go!" Jaejoong is crying. She keeps struggling.

Yunho is not a bad guy. He does not dare to make little kids crying. He releases Jaejoong's wrists and approaches the kids. "Jun-chan, don't cry! Uncle Yunnie is here."

"Uncle?" Jaejoong realizes that her assumption is wrong. She immediately fixes her clothes and goes to the living room. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yunho, Yoochun's friend. I live at the next door." Yunho answers.

Jaejoong feels embarrassing. She accused Yunho and attacked him by frying pan. But, the most embarrassing part was what Yunho did to her. Although she feels guilty to Yunho, she is still angry to that man. She was molested by that guy.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Yunho asks Jaejoong.

"I'm a new housekeeper. I'm replacing Mrs. Lee." Jaejoong answers. She lowers her head. She does not have any courage to look at Yunho's eyes. She is so embarrassing.

"Oh, I see." Yunho comments. "What is your name, Sweetheart?"

Jaejoong does not like how Yunho calls her. She lifts her head and stares at Yunho with anger. "I'm Kim Jaejoong and he is my son." She points to her son.

"Owh, you're married!" Yunho looks disappointed. "I'm sorry! I thought you're single."

"I forgive you this time. Just pretend that this never happened." Jaejoong states.

Yunho goes back to his apartment with disappointment. His heart is broken, but he is a little happy that he has touched those boobs. He still wants to know more about Jaejoong, although Jaejoong belongs to another man. So, he decides to call Yoochun. "Chun, who's that girl in your apartment?"

Yoochun tells Yunho that Jaejoong is his new housekeeper. He also tells Yunho that Jaejoong is a widow who has a son. She must work to fulfill her daily needs with her son.

"Hahahahaha!" Yunho is happy to know that Jaejoong is a widow. It means he still has a chance to have that girl.

Jaejoong does not say anything about the incident with Yunho to Yoochun. It is too embarrassing for her. If Yoochun does not ask, she will not say anything. After Yoochun arrived, Jaejoong and her son leave Yoochun's apartment to go home. Her son is already sleeping. She carries her son.

When Jaejoong goes out from Yoochun's apartment, she finds Yunho is standing in front of his apartment, leaning to his door. She stops her steps in front of Yunho. She feels so scared now.

"Hi, Sweetheart!" Yunho greets Jaejoong.

"What do you want?" Jaejoong raises her voice.

"Aww! You look more beautiful when you're angry." Yunho teases Jaejoong.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go home!" Jaejoong passes Yunho.

Yunho grabs Jaejoong's arm. "Wait! Let's talk!"

"We don't have anything to talk." Jaejoong says firmly.

"Let's talk about business!" Yunho turns Jaejoong to face him. "I know you need money."

Jaejoong is surprised that Yunho knows about her financial condition. She is thinking now. It is true that she needs money.

"Let's get inside!" Yunho leads Jaejoong to his apartment.

Jaejoong lets Yunho to take her inside. She is confused now. She tries to guess what business that Yunho is going to talk.

Yunho takes Jaejoong to his living room. "Please, take a seat!"

Jaejoong lays her son on the sofa and she sits beside him. She is very nervous now.

Yunho sits in front of Jaejoong. "I saw you breastfed Yoochun's son."

Jaejoong is blushing. Why must Yunho bring this topic?

"Are you paid also for that? Is it including in your job description?" Yunho asks.

"No, Mr. Park didn't ask me to breastfeed his son. It's not my duty." Jaejoong answers.

"So, why did you do that?" Yunho asks again.

"Because I want to. He has never been breastfed before. I want him to feel a mother's love even just once." Jaejoong explains.

A mother's love? Yunho never felt a mother's love too. Just like Junsu, his mother died to give birth to him. His father married another woman, but he never felt love from his step mother. He envies Junsu because at least Junsu has experienced to be breastfed. He envies Jaejoong's son more because that kid can suck Jaejoong's nipples as much as he wants. "I'll pay you for breastfeeding?"

"What?" Jaejoong is not sure with Yunho's statement.

"I'll pay you five times higher than your salary from Yoochun." Yunho adds.

"Do you have a child too?" Jaejoong asks.

"No, I don't have any." Yunho answers.

"So, for whom is that for?" Jaejoong asks again.

"For me. You must breastfeed me." Yunho smirks.

"What?" Jaejoong can't believe what she has just heard. "You're an adult, not a baby."

"I know it. What's wrong with that?" Yunho replies.

"You're psycho!" Jaejoong is angry.

"I know it may sound ridiculous, but you need money, don't you?" Yunho approaches Jaejoong. "I'll pay you five times higher. If it's needed, I'll make it ten times."

Yunho's offer sounds tempting for Jaejoong. "But, I'm working at Mr. Park's place."

"You can work for me after you are done at Yoochun's apartment. Besides, I need to sleep too at night. You won't work all night long. You can stay here at night and in the morning you can go to Yoochun's apartment to work." Yunho explains.

Jaejoong is confused. She does not want to do it, but she needs money too. Yunho offers her very high payment. "I'll think about it."

Jaejoong can't sleep tonight. She is thinking about Yunho's offer. It sounds so tempting, but letting a man sucking on her nipples, she is like a prostitute, although Yunho does not ask her to sleep with him. "I guess it's fine. He will just suck my nipples. It's not that I betray my husband. He will understand that I need money."

The next day, after Yoochun arrived home, Jaejoong and her sons leave his apartment. She knows that Yunho must be waiting for her again. She is ready with her answer if Yunho asks her decision.

"So, what's your decision?" Yunho is nervous to wait for Jaejoong's decision. He is not sure that Jaejoong will accept it.

"I…" Jaejoong closes her eyes. She hopes that she does not make wrong decision. "I'll do it."

Yunho widens his eyes. It is beyond his expectation. "Really?"

Jaejoong nods. "But you are not allowed to do more than sucking my nipples and drinking the milk."

Yunho smiles so wide. "It's more than enough for me. Thank you!" He looks so happy. "Can you start from tonight?"

Jaejoong nods once again. It is so embarrassing.

Yunho opens his bedroom door. He has king sized bed.

"Can we do it on the living room instead?" Jaejoong is afraid to enter Yunho's bedroom.

"Why?" Yunho asks. "Are you afraid of me? I promise I won't do anything else."

Jaejoong does not answer. To be honest, she is so afraid, but she can't retreat.

"It will be easy if we do it on the bed. Maybe I will fall asleep when you're breastfeeding me." Yunho tries to assure Jaejoong.

Once again, Jaejoong is surrender. She agrees to do it on the bed. "May I take my son along with us?"

"Of course. My bed is large enough for the three of us." Yunho says.

Jaejoong lays her son a side of the bed and Yunho is already laying on another side. She is so nervous now. Slowly she is laying between Yunho and her son. She is facing Yunho. They gaze meet each other.

"Can we start now?" Yunho is very impatient.

"Okay." Slowly, Jaejoong lifts her shirts. Her hands are trembling. She feels a slight guilty to her husband for letting another man to do it.

Finally Yunho can see Jaejoong's bare chest again. Her breasts are bouncing when they are free from the bra. "I want the right one first." He starts sucking Jaejoong's nipples hungrily. He can taste the milk. It tastes so sweet. He feels so happy that finally he can taste it.

Jaejoong's heart is hurt. Is she betraying her husband? It is too late to realize it.

Yunho keeps sucking Jaejoong's right breast and drinks its milk. His right hand starts to play with Jaejoong's left nipple.

"You are not allowed to do more than drink the milk." Jaejoong warns Yunho.

Yunho stops for a moment. "Kids sometimes do it when they are drinking the milk." Then he continues to suck Jaejoong right nipple.

Jaejoong does not reply. Yunho is right. So, he lets Yunho's fingers to play with her left nipple.

It has been an hour. Yunho is still sucking Jaejoong's nipple. He is so addicted to the taste of the milk. He never tasted something like this before.

Jaejoong's right breast starts numb. Yunho sucks on it too hard. Also she feels aroused. An adult's suck is different than kids'. She is turned on by what Yunho is doing to her. She starts sweating. She prevents herself from reacting to it.

"_Umma!" _Jaejoong's baby is waking up. Usually he will go back to sleep if Jaejoong breastfeeds him.

Jaejoong turns her head to her precious baby. _"Umma_ is here. Go back to sleep, Baby!" She can't turn her body to face her son because Yunho is still clinging onto her nipple. "Yunho, can you stop it for a while? I must feed my son too."

"He can have your left breast." Yunho does not want to stop. He is intoxicated by Jaejoong's milk.

Jaejoong is pissed off, but she can't do anything about that. Yunho pays her for it. So, she must give the best service. Then she lifts her baby boy and puts him on her stomach. She feeds her son by her left breast, while her right breast is in Yunho's possession now. It feels like she has two babies now.

It is midnight already. Jaejoong still feels movement on her both nipples. Although her two babies are sleeping now, they are still sucking her nipples. She can't even make a small movement. She feels numb. Her right nipple is in pain. Yunho sucks it so hard. She is sure that it is swollen now.

Jaejoong can't sleep in that awkward position. She is laying on her back with Yunho's head is on her right breast, still sucking her right nipple, while her son is laying on her stomach.

Suddenly Jaejoong remembers her husband. She always feels sad everytime she is thinking about her husband. Besides, her situation now is not good. She lets another man to touch even to suck her breast. "Am I betraying you by doing this?" She can't hold her tears anymore. She is crying silently.

Jaejoong and her son leave Yunho's apartment very early in the morning. They left before Yunho wakes up. She must go back to her apartment and get ready to work in Yoochun's apartment.

Right after she arrived home, Jaejoong goes to the bathroom. She takes her clothes off. Her panties are wet. She could not prevent her liquid to flow when Yunho was sucking on her nipple last night.

Jaejoong is staring at her right breast. The nipple is swollen. There are even teeth marks. Yunho bit her a few times accidentally, or maybe in purpose. She admits that she likes the sensation when Yunho was sucking her breast. It made her horny and wet.

Jaejoong is used to her jobs now, housekeeping Yoochun's apartment and breastfeeding Yunho. Sometimes she enjoys her job at Yunho's place. She likes being aroused by Yunho, although sometimes she feels guilty to her husband. She is still young and energetic. She has sexual needs too.

"Yunho, when will you introduce your girlfriend to me?" Yunho is talking to his father on the phone.

"I don't have any." Yunho is too lazy to talk to his father. Their relationship is not that good since his father remarried with his current step mother.

"I'm getting older. I want to see my grandchild before I die." Mr. Jung says.

Yunho rolls his eyes. He feels bored to hear the same topic everytime he talks to his father.

"You know that I only have one child. So, I only can ask for grandchild to you." Mr. Jung continues. His second wife is infertile. So, he does not have any child with his second wife.

"I don't have time to think about it. I have a lot of works to do." Yunho replies.

"You're only thinking about your programs. You need to think about your future too. You will need someone to be by your side." Mr. Jung gives his lecture.

"I understand, Sir!" Yunho says lazily.

Before, Yunho did not care about getting married and having a family. But, after he met Jaejoong, he starts thinking that maybe it will be fun to have a wife and a son. He is falling in love with that woman and he wants to make her his completely. It has been a month since they met at Yoochun's apartment. It means it is already a month Jaejoong is working to him. Jaejoong is laying beside him when he falls asleep, but when he wakes up in the morning, that woman has already left. He feels lonely again.

Yunho always wants to do more than drinking milk from Jaejoong's breasts. He wants to touch Jaejoong further. Jaejoong makes him horny every night. But, he never dares to do more. He respects their agreement. He is not allowed to do more than that. It is so painful when he must hold his sexual desire. It is not easy when his love interest is so close.

Yunho also realizes that Jaejoong still can't forget her husband. He notices that Jaejoong sometimes cries at night. It is hurt that the woman he loves still loves another man.

Mr. Jung decides to visit his son's apartment very early in the morning. It has been a while since the last time they met. He misses his only son so much.

Mr. Jung enters the code to open Yunho's apartment door. Then he gets in. It seems that his beloved son is still sleeping. "That brat is too lazy to wake up early." He intends to wake his son in his bedroom. He almost gets heart attack when he sees the scene in his son's bedroom. "Oh my God!" His son is sleeping with a topless girl and a little kid.

Jaejoong is startled by Mr. Jung's voice. She wakes up immediately and notices an old man is standing near the bed. She grabs her shirts and covers her chest. She is caught in an embarrassing condition again.

"Yunho! Wake up!" Mr. Jung hits Yunho's head by a pillow.

"Ouch! Why are you hitting me?" Yunho still does not realize the situation. "Who are you?"

"I'm your father, Idiot!" Mr. Jung is in rage right now.

"_Appa?"_ Yunho is now realizing the situation. He sees his father, Jaejoong, and Jaejoong's son in his room. "What are you doing in my place?"

"Am I not allowed to visit my own son?" Mr. Jung says sarcastically. "Who is this girl?" Then he turns to the little boy who is still sleeping. "And that baby? Is he your son?"

"No." Jaejoong cuts immediately. "He is my son, not his."

Mr. Jung is staring at the girl in front of him. "Since when are you two dating?"

"What? We…" Yunho does not know what to say. He is too confused.

"It's alright. It doesn't matter how long you have relationship. I just want you two to get married as soon as possible." Mr. Jung looks so happy.

"What? Wait!" Yunho is shocked.

"I don't accept any excuse, Yunho! I always let you do everything you want all this time. Now is your turn to do what I want." Mr. Jung does not give Yunho any chance to explain.

"What are we going to do?" Yunho asks Jaejoong.

"He is your father. It is your responsibility to explain to him." Jaejoong answers. Actually, she felt a little happy when Mr. Jung mentioned about marriage, her marriage with Yunho.

"Alright, I'll talk to him later." Yunho says.

"We're going now." Jaejoong and her son are about to leave Yunho's apartment.

"Wait!" Yunho grips Jaejoong's wrist to prevent that girl to leave.

Jaejoong turns around. "What?"

"It's Sunday. You don't work at Yoochun's place, do you?" Yunho says.

"No, I don't." Jaejoong answers.

"Since you're free, let's go out!" Yunho says.

"Where?" Jaejoong asks.

"Wherever you want to go." Yunho answers.

"I wanna visit my husband." Jaejoong replies.

Yunho accompanies Jaejoong to visit her husband. He feels so jealous to that dead guy. It is supposed to be his date with Jaejoong, but that dead guy ruins it.

"Thank you for accompanying me!" Jaejoong smiles to Yunho.

"It's okay." Yunho looks unhappy.

Jaejoong notices Yunho's expression. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Maybe I'm just too nervous because I'm going to visit my father's house and I will meet my step mother." Yunho says.

"Good luck!" Jaejoong says.

"What for?" Yunho does not understand why Jaejoong wish him luck.

"To give the explanation to your father." Jaejoong makes it clear.

After sent Jaejoong and her son home, Yunho goes to his father's house. He is welcomed by his step mother. Actually, his step mother is not a bad woman. It is just that he can't accept that woman to replace his mother's place.

"It is a surprise that you're coming, Yunho." Mr. Jung did not expect that Yunho would come to visit him. It was so difficult to ask his son to come before, but now Yunho comes by his own.

"_Appa, _I really want to marry that girl!" Yunho is kneeling in front of his father.

Mr. Jung is so surprised by Yunho's action. Is his son sick? "Are you sick, Yunho?"

"Yeah, I'm sick." Yunho answers.

"What is it?" Mr. Jung is worried.

"It is called love disease." Yunho is still kneeling. "Make it sooner, _Appa!_ I want to marry her as soon as possible."

Mr. Jung still can't believe that his son becomes like that just because of a young widow. "Alright! But let go off my legs!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't convince my father. He still wants us to get married." Yunho pretends to be sad in front of Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sighs. "So, what's your plan next?"

"I guess we must get married." Yunho tells Jaejoong. "He is sick. Maybe he is going to die soon."

Jaejoong feels sad for Yunho. It seems that she can't refuse. "So, when will it be?"

"Doctor said he…" Yunho is about to talk.

"No, not your father. I mean the wedding." Jaejoong cuts Yunho's words.

"Tomorrow." Yunho states.

Jaejoong almost falls when Yunho tells her that the wedding will be tomorrow. "What?"

"It's urgent due to my father's health." Yunho lies. "There will be only my father and my step mother who will attend our wedding ceremony. Hmm, maybe I will invite Yoochun too."

"Ok." Jaejoong says weakly. It seems that she does not have any choice. It is too cruel if she refuses it. What if Yunho's father dies because of her?

"So, shall we begin?" Yunho asks.

"What?" Jaejoong is still blank.

"The usual stuff." Yunho is so excited tonight. Tonight will be the last time for him to hold his sexual desire. Tomorrow he can touch Jaejoong as much as he wants.

Jaejoong does not feel hesitant anymore to do her job. She is laying on Yunho's bed. She is so nervous when Yunho is following her to lay on the bed. This guy will be her husband tomorrow. She starts to unbutton her shirts, showing her beautiful boobs.

Usually Yunho will attack Jaejoong's breast immediately, but tonight he does not want to be rush. He is staring at Jaejoong's beautiful face.

"Why don't you start?" Jaejoong is waiting for Yunho to suck on her nipple.

"Oh, okay!" Yunho starts to suck Jaejoong's nipple slowly. He does it gently tonight.

Jaejoong is so nervous today. She will get married with Yunho in a few minutes. Is it alright to do it? How about her husband? She still feels guilty to her husband. "It's okay. I do it for a sick old man." She glances to Yunho's father who is sitting beside his wife. "He looks healthy."

Tonight is Yunjae's wedding night. They are going to spend the night at Yunho's father's house. When Yunjae is doing their ritual, Jaejoong's son is taken care by Yunho's step mother.

Yunho's step mother does not have any child. So, she is so happy to take care of Jaejoong's son for a night.

Yunho is approaching his bride who is sitting on the bed. "Finally, you will be mine completely tonight."

Jaejoong moves back. Yunho makes her scared. "This marriage is not real, right?"

Yunho is freezing. He did not know that Jaejoong thinks that this marriage is just an act for his father's sake. "Of course it's real."

"What?" Jaejoong is shocked.

"We stated our vow in front of God this morning. Do you think it was a joke?" Yunho feels disappointed.

Jaejoong is still shocked. "Does it mean we're married now?"

"Of course." Yunho feels annoyed.

"Oh my God!" Jaejoong really wants to cry now. She really betrays her first husband.

"Do you regret it?" Yunho asks Jaejoong with sad tone.

Jaejoong does not answer. She is very confused.

"Don't you have any feeling for me even a little?" Yunho's voice is cracked.

Jaejoong does not dare to talk. She does not want to hurt Yunho's feeling.

"I have fallen for you since we met for the first time." Yunho confesses.

Jaejoong tries to figure out what her feeling toward Yunho is. She is so confused right now.

"It's okay if you don't want me. Let's get divorce." Yunho's heart is hurt when he is saying that.

"How about your father?" Jaejoong is worrying Mr. Jung.

"He's not sick. I was lying." Yunho tells Jaejoong. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't do that at the first place."

Jaejoong can feel Yunho's sadness. Really, she does not intend to hurt this man.

"I'll take care of the divorce paper tomorrow." Yunho takes a deep breath to calm himself.

"I'm sorry!" Jaejoong apologizes.

"You're not at fault. So, you don't have to say sorry." Yunho tries to not cry in front of Jaejoong.

"What can I do to make you feel better? I feel so guilty to you." Jaejoong gets closer to Yunho.

"May I make love to you tonight?" Yunho seems so desperate.

"What?" Jaejoong responds.

"Please! Just for tonight, let me touch you! I have been waiting for this so long. Let me have you just for one night!" Yunho pleads.

Jaejoong is thinking. She can't deny that she wanted Yunho to touch her all this time. Yunho always makes her wet, but there was no continuation after that. It was so sexually frustrating. She nods. She wants Yunho too.

"Really?" Yunho still can't believe it.

"Yes." Jaejoong says shyly.

Yunho feels happy. He does not care about tomorrow. At least he can have Jaejoong even just for one night. "I promise I won't release it inside. So, may I?"

Jaejoong nods again. She feels shy, just like her wedding night with her first husband. She feels like a virgin again.

Yunho leans closer to Jaejoong. He brushes his lips onto Jaejoong lips. He realizes that Jaejoong is still scared of him. He does not want to make Jaejoong scared more. "I will be gentle." He kisses Jaejoong deeper, but gentle. "I love you, Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong is happy because she is loved, but she is not sure about her feeling to Yunho. She insists that she still loves his first husband. She is confused.

Yunho knows that Jaejoong will not reply his words. It hurts his heart so much. He wraps his arms on Jaejoong's waist. He inhales Jaejoong's scene. He starts brushing his lips on Jaejoong's neck.

Jaejoong closes her eyes. She can feel Yunho's breath on his skin. It makes her shivering. She will be Yunho's tonight. A half of her wants it, but another half of her refuses it.

Yunho can feel that Jaejoong is trembling. "Don't be scared, Sweetheart!"

"I'm… not scared." Jaejoong lies. She does not want to hurt Yunho's feeling more. "I'm yours… tonight."

Tonight? Yeah, only for tonight. Yunho's heart is really broken. He lays his bride on the bed gently. He keeps staring at Jaejoong's eyes. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you!" Jaejoong tries to smile.

Yunho closes his eyes and kisses Jaejoong again. Everytime he does something to Jaejoong, his heart feels pain. This is wrong. He can't force a woman that he loves to have sex with him, but in another hand he really wants this woman. Tonight is his last chance to have that woman for himself. Maybe he is selfish. He knows it.

Jaejoong closes his eyes too. She does not reply Yunho's kiss. She is so confused.

It is hurt. Yunho can't bear it anymore. He can't prevent his tears from falling down on his cheeks.

Jaejoong feels guilty to two men, to his first husband and to Yunho. She feels that she is betraying her first husband and to Yunho, she us hurting that man's feeling. She is very confused. She does not know what to do. She is so sad. She is crying too. Both of them do not know that their partner is crying too.

Yunho opens his eyes and notices the tears on Jaejoong's face. He is so shocked. He thinks that he has hurt Jaejoong by forcing her. "Let's end this here!" He gets up from Jaejoong's body.

Jaejoong opens his eyes. She feels guiltier more. She gets up to sitting position. "Why?"

"I can't force you. I can't be selfish." Yunho does not dare to look at Jaejoong. He turns his face away.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Jaejoong tries to cheer Yunho up. "I feel bad for you, because I can't return your feeling. I thought by doing this can make me less guilty."

"You don't have to pity me." Yunho tries to smile. He takes a deep breath.

Knock knock knock!

"Yunho!" Yunho's step mother knocks the door. "Changminnie keeps crying. He wants to see his mother."

Yunho wipes his tears and gets up. He opens his door. He takes Jaejoong's son from his step mother.

"I think he's hungry. Maybe he wants to drink milk from his mother." Yunho's step mother feels bad for disturbing the newlywed couple, but she does not know how to stop Changmin's cry. "I'm sorry for disturbing you!"

"It's okay." Yunho closes his door back.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Jaejoong takes her son from Yunho. She puts her son on her lap. "Are you hungry? Do you want milk?"

Changmin nods. He stops crying, but still sobbing.

"Yunho~" Jaejoong calls Yunho shyly.

"Yes?" Yunho responds.

"Can you help me to unzip my dress?" Jaejoong feels shy to ask for Yunho's help. "I must feed Changminnie."

"Sure." Yunho helps Jaejoong to unzip Jaejoong's dress. He can see Jaejoong's bare back. "Done!"

"Thank you!" Jaejoong says. She takes her left breast out of her dress and feeds her son.

Yunho is just watching Jaejoong and her son. Once again he feels jealous to that boy.

Jaejoong knows Yunho is staring at her. "Do… do you want to drink milk too?"

"No." Yunho answers shortly. He is still staring at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong is blushing. "It's okay. Can you wait until Changminnie is sleeping? I'll feed you too."

Yunho does not say anything. He keeps watching Jaejoong.

Changmin is sleeping now, but he keeps sucking his mother's left nipple in his sleep. He is so thirsty after crying a lot.

"I guess he's sleeping now, but he doesn't want to let go of me." Jaejoong tells Yunho.

"I'm going to sleep too." Yunho takes his shirt and pants off, leaving only his boxer on. He lays on the bed and closes his eyes.

Once again Jaejoong feels guilty to Yunho. "You can have the right one."

"It's okay. I'm going to sleep now." Yunho rejects Jaejoong.

"Are you angry with me?" Jaejoong asks hesitantly.

"No." Yunho keeps closing his eyes.

"Yunho, I'm fine. Just like I said before, I'm yours tonight. I want to make you happy tonight." Jaejoong says.

"I won't be happy by forcing a woman to have sex with me." Yunho still does not want to open his eyes.

Jaejoong is confused. What should she do to convince Yunho that she is alright with it? "Touch me, Yunho! I want you."

"You don't have to say that to cheer me up." Yunho replies.

"I'm serious. I want you for so long." Jaejoong confesses. "You always made me wet and horny, but you never did anything. It made me frustrated. I want you to touch me more."

Finally, Yunho opens his eyes. He never expected that Jaejoong wants him too.

"You don't force me at all because I also want you." Jaejoong lays beside Yunho with Changmin is still attached to her. She takes her right breast out of her dress. "Go ahead!"

Hesitantly Yunho starts sucking Jaejoong's right breast. He feels better now.

"Uugh! Yunho!" Now Jaejoong does not hold her moan anymore. "More, please!"

Yunho undresses Jaejoong, leaving her only with panties on. Just like last night, this time he sucks on Jaejoong's breast gently. He pulls Jaejoong's panties down.

Jaejoong is fully naked now. "Touch me down there!" She leads Yunho's hand to touch her womanhood.

Yunho is still virgin at his age. He did not have time to think about his love life until he met Jaejoong. This is his first time to touch woman's private area. He rubs Jaejoong's clit by his fingers.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong shouts.

"Not so loud, Babe! Changminnie is here." Yunho warns Jaejoong. He keeps rubbing Jaejoong's clit.

Jaejoong can free her sexual desire after more than a month. Finally, she can feel sex again.

Yunho inserts his index finger to Jaejoong's hole. It is so warm inside. He wonders what it feels like if his penis is inside. He is so excited. He takes his boxer off.

"You're big." Jaejoong comments. His first husband is not as big as Yunho.

"Is it okay if I put it in?" Yunho asks Jaejoong's permission.

Jaejoong nods. She does not doubt anymore. Instead she can't wait for that big cock to be inside her. It must be great and pleasurable.

Carefully Yunho pushes his cock into Jaejoong's hole. Jaejoong's inner wall squeezes him. "It feels so good." He keeps pushing his length until it is fully inside.

Jaejoong feels so full. She never felt this full before. It is because Yunho's size too big for her. "You can start to move." She tells Yunho. She notices that Yunho is still a virgin.

Yunho thrusts very slow. He does it very gentle.

"You can thrust faster. It won't hurt me. Instead it gives pleasure for both of us." Jaejoong tells Yunho.

Yunho thrusts faster. He does not feel hesitate anymore. "You're right."

That night Yunho loses his virginity to a young widow named Jaejoong. He does not regret it because he loves that woman so much. He is so happy tonight although he realizes that he must let Jaejoong go tomorrow. "I love you, Boojaejoongie! I will always love you although you won't be mine anymore starting from tomorrow."

Why is it so painful to hear Yunho's words? Jaejoong does not want this night to be ended. She does not want morning to come. She still wants to be with Yunho.

"I'm going to come." Yunho is going to pull his cock out. He has promised that he won't release inside.

"Please, don't pull it out!" Jaejoong begs.

"Why?" Yunho does not understand.

"I want you to cum in me." Jaejoong says.

"But, what if…" Yunho really does not understand.

"It's okay. I just wanna feel it." Jaejoong continues. "It's okay if I must carry your seed." If she must lose Yunho tomorrow, at least she can carry a part of him in her.

Yunho still does not understand, but he does what Jaejoong told him to do. He releases his seed inside Jaejoong.

Yunho does not tell his father that he is going to divorce Jaejoong. He does not dare to disappoint his father. "I'm going to take care of our divorce paper." He tries to be strong.

Jaejoong does not say anything. She really does not want to divorce. She wants to be with Yunho. She finally realizes that she is falling in love with that man.

Yunho is going to leave his father's house to take care his divorce with Jaejoong. His heart is broken into pieces. After his passionate night with Jaejoong, he must let go a woman he loves. His steps are so heavy.

"Wait!" Jaejoong runs to chase Yunho.

Yunho stops his steps and turns around. He sees Jaejoong is running to him with teary eyes.

Jaejoong's jumps onto Yunho's embrace. "Please, don't!"

"What do you mean?" Yunho asks Jaejoong.

"I don't want to divorce." Jaejoong stares at Yunho's face with her teary eyes.

"It is what you want, isn't it?" Yunho feels sad seeing Jaejoong crying.

"No." Jaejoong shakes her head. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"What do you mean?" Yunho is so confused.

"I love you, Yunho. I'm falling in love with you." Jaejoong confesses her love.

"Are you serious?" Yunho still can't believe it.

Jaejoong nods. She wants Yunho to believe her.

"Don't you still love your first husband?" Yunho asks.

"I will always love him. No matter what, he is a part of my life, but it doesn't mean I can't love another man. I want to love and to be loved again." Jaejoong says.

Yunho can't prevent himself from smiling. "Thank you! Thank you for loving me back, Boojaejoongie!" He hugs Jaejoong tight. "I love you."

Jaejoong hugs Yunho back. "I love you too."

Then Yunho kisses his beloved wife passionately. Finally, he can have his dream girl completely, not only her body, but also her heart.


End file.
